Bean Boozled Challenge
by Lady Rizuki
Summary: Mikey mengajak tiga kakaknya untuk ikut tantangan makan permen aneh bin ajaib! Satu yang rasanya enak dan yang satu rasanya eneg. Apa yang terjadi? Lihat saja kenistaan kura-kura ninja bersaudara ini! Enjoy! Warning inside.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles was created by Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman. The 2k12 verse belongs to Nickelodeon.

Warning: OOC parah, humor garing, cerita absurd, banyak mengandung kejorokan, dsb

Summary: Mikey mengajak tiga kakaknya untuk ikut tantangan makan permen aneh bin ajaib! Satu yang rasanya enak dan yang satu rasanya eneg. Apa yang terjadi? Lihat saja kenistaan kura-kura ninja bersaudara ini! Enjoy!

 **Bean Boozled Challenge**

 **Prologue**

" _YAHOO, GUYS_!" Suara Michelangelo – biasanya dipanggil Mikey – memecah keheningan di dalam _sewer New York City_. Sampai ketiga kura-kura ninja yang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing jantungan berjamaah. Donatello yang sedang mengutak-atik alat temuannya, konsentrasinya mendadak buyar. Leonardo hampir saja menjatuhkan _katana_ -nya saat melatih _skill_ pedangnya. Raphael yang lagi _push up_ terjatuh dengan muka mengenai lantai karena kaget.

"Apaan sih, Mikey?! Bikin kaget saja!" erang Raphael sambil mengusap hidungnya yang sakit. Yang lain keluar dari ruangan mereka dengan tampang kesal karena merasa terganggu.

Si _Prankster_ cuma nyengir dengan wajah tak berdosa. "Hehe. Aku bawa sesuatu nih!"

"Bawa apa itu?" tanya Leonardo dengan dahi berkerut, penasaran.

"Tebak saja, Leo. Coba aku bawa apa?"

Ketiga kura-kura itu berpikir sejenak.

"Pasti bawa game baru atau skateboard baru," tebak Donatello.

"Salah. Aku tidak bawa barang begituan, Donnie." Mikey menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu ... pizza?" Kura-kura bertopeng ungu yang dipanggil Donnie menebak lagi.

"Salah."

"Hmm ... ramen?" Leo yang menebak.

" _Nope_."

"Jadi apa dong?" Kali ini Raphael yang bertanya. "Kami nggak tahu kau bawa barang apaan. Jangan bikin kami penasaran!"

Sebagai jawaban, kura-kura ninja paling muda itu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari punggungnya. "Ta-da! Aku bawa permen _bean boozled_!"

Sontak ketiga kura-kura itu menatap takjub sekaligus heran dengan kotak yang dikeluarkan Mikey. Gimana caranya dia bisa dapat kotak begituan?

" _Bean_ ... _boozled_? Apa itu? Baru dengar."

"Begini lho, Raph. _Bean boozled_ itu semacam permen jelly, tapi bukan permen biasa. Soalnya, permennya itu rasanya ada yang gak biasa banget. Misalnya kaos kaki busuk, telur busuk, upil, dan rasa lain. Warna antara rasa enak dan nggak enak disamakan, jadi susah nentuin mana yang enak dimakan," jelas Mikey.

Mendengar penjelasan Mikey, Raph seketika merinding disko. Siapa sih yang punya ide gila bikin permen kayak gitu? tanyanya.

"Ah! Rasanya aku pernah melihat permen seperti itu di video Youtube," sahut Donnie. "Di situ ada sekelompok orang yang memakan permen _bean boozled_ secara bergantian. Sumpah, aku sampai ngakak ada yang dapat zonk macam kaos kaki busuk, muntah, keju basi dan rasa lain yang nge-trap abis! Bahkan korbannya sampai mual-mual!"

"Wah, kamu tahu juga,ya Don!"

"Aku nggak nyangka kamu pernah nonton video itu, Donnie," kata Leo, lalu dia berpaling ke arah Mikey. "Jadi, kamu bawa ini buat dimakan berempat?"

"Yep! Kan nggak seru kalau dimakan sendirian," jawab Mikey antusias. "Gimana? Kalian semua mau ikut _challenge_ itu, kan?" pintanya.

"Ogah, ah." Raph menolak. "Aku nggak mau makan permen aneh itu."

" _Sorry_ , Mikey. Aku masih latihan. Nanti saja," jawab Leo tegas.

" _Well_ ... aku sih mau ikut, tapi aku harus mengerjakan proyek temuanku," tutur Donnie.

Begitu ketiga kakaknya kembali dari kegiatan mereka, Mikey langsung menghentikan mereka. "Kalian HARUS ikut, dong! Sekali ini saja, ya? Kumohon. Pleaaaase?" rengeknya seperti anak kecil.

Ketiga kura-kura itu tetap menolak. Tapi demi menghentikan rengekan adik mereka yang super duper berisik, akhirnya mereka mau ikut juga.

"Okelah kalau kau memaksa," kata Raph menyerah. Sebenarnya dia tidak mau ikut _challenge_ makan permen yang menurutnya itu bodoh sekali. Namun dia tidak mau mengecewakan Mikey.

Leo menghela napas pasrah. "Baiklah, aku ikut."

"Ya udah, aku ikut deh." Donnie mengalah.

"Booyakasha! _Thanks, bro_! Nanti siapa yang kalah, harus traktir pizza!"

"Jadi, gimana cara mainnya?" tanya Leo.

"Kita mainnya 1 lawan 1 secara bergantian. Kita undi saja pakai permainan _rock-paper-scissors_ ," usul Mikey. "Dua orang yang kalah, merekalah yang akan duluan makan permennya. Tapi, ingat. Jangan dimuntahin, harus ditelan!"

Seketika tiga kura-kura itu merinding disko. Tapi mau tak mau, mereka harus ikut tantangan makan permen aneh bin ajaib itu.

To be continued

Hai, semuanya! Lady Rizuki is back! Ahhh, udah berbulan-bulan nggak main di FFn sini. I really miss my memories in here~

Nah, kali ini aku mau bikin FF Humor di fandom TMNT. Aku pengen nistain kura-kura ninja unyu saat makan permen ini. Ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari FF temanku dari fandom Anime Pedang itu, lho! (tebak saja sendiri). Bagi yang gak tahu apa itu _bean boozled,_ cari saja infonya di Google, ya. Sumpah, rasa permennya memang anti-mainstream banget. Wkwkwk ...

Sudah dulu, ya. Semoga ke depannya, aku bisa bikin FF nista ini yang English Ver. Jangan lupa beri komentar dan saran kalian lewat Review. Good bye~


	2. Round One: Leo vs Donnie

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles was created by Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman. The 2k12 verse belongs to Nickelodeon.

Warning: OOC parah, humor garing, cerita absurd, banyak mengandung kejorokan, dsb

Summary: Mikey mengajak tiga kakaknya untuk ikut tantangan makan permen aneh bin ajaib! Satu yang rasanya enak dan yang satu rasanya eneg. Apa yang terjadi? Lihat saja kenistaan kura-kura ninja bersaudara ini! Enjoy!

 **Bean Boozled Challenge**

 **Round One**

Setelah selesai diundi dengan permainan _rock-paper-scissors_ , hasilnya Leo dan Donnie kalah. Jadi otomatis mereka main duluan. Tumben si _Fearless Leader_ dan si _Genius Scientist_ kalah dalam permainan gunting-batu-kertas itu. Salahkan mereka yang milih kertas. Sedangkan Raph dan Mikey gunting.

"Hiks ... seandainya saja aku milih batu." Donnie nangis sambil duduk meringkuk di pojokan.

"Sudahlah, Donnie. Aku juga kalah, kok. Kita hanya tidak beruntung," hibur Leo sembari mengusap bahu adik keduanya itu.

"Woy, _dude_! Kalian mau makan permennya atau tidak?" teriak Mikey. "Yang kalah _rock-paper-scissors_ harus makan duluan!"

"Diamlah, Mikey! Kami sudah tahu!" seru kakak-kakaknya itu. Mikey memang begitu. Kalau kesabarannya sudah hilang, pasti berisiknya minta ampun. Ngalahin suara alarm.

Leo dan Donnie duduk dengan wajah saling berhadapan. Sudah saatnya mereka bertanding siapa yang akan mendapat permen enak dan yang tak enak. Mikey memberikan mangkok permen _bean boozled_ pada Leo. Lalu kura-kura tertua itu mulai mengocok dan mengambil permennya. Alhasil, dia mendapat permen hijau terang sewarna dengan warna kulit Mikey.

"Kami dapat hijau," ucap Donnie setelah melihat permen yang dipegang Leo. "Rasa apa itu, Mikey?"

" _Lime and lawn clippings_ ," jawab Mikey saat membaca rasa permen di kemasan.

" _Lawn clippings_?" Wajah tenang Leo berubah heran.

"Oh, mungkin itu maksudnya ... rumput," timpal Donnie.

"Hahaha! Kalian makan rumput?! Hahaha! Seperti kambing saja!" Tawa Raph mulai meledak. Begitu juga Mikey, tertawa ngakak sambil memegang perutnya. Gimana nggak lucu, bayangin kura-kura makan rumput seperti kambing?

"Kalian jangan ketawa!" tegur Leo dan Donnie, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malu mereka.

"OK, OK." Raph segera menghentikan tawanya. "Udah, kalian bisa makan sekarang rumputnya, eh permennya."

"Satu ... dua ... tiga!" Begitu aba-aba dimulai, Leo dan Donnie memakan permen yang mereka dapatkan.

"Hmmmm! Aku dapat jeruk nipis!" seru Donnie sambil menyipitkan mata. "Asem, tapi enak!"

"Wow, Donnie mulai hoki hari ini," komentar Raph.

"Kamu dapat rasa apa, Leo?" tanya Mikey, berpaling ke arah Leo.

"Ukh, ru, rumput ..." jawab Leo dengan suara kurang jelas karena mulutnya ditutup pakai tangan. "Aku seperti kambing saja makan permen ini. Rasanya ... uhuk!"

Tiba-tiba Leo terbatuk. Hampir saja dia mengeluarkan permen rumput itu dari mulutnya. Maklum, ini pertama kalinya dia makan rumput (bukan rumput beneran, ye!). Lebih baik makan algae daripada rumput! pikirnya.

"Jangan dikeluarin! Harus ditelan!" Mikey memegang pipi kakak tertuanya itu yang sedang terbatuk-batuk agar bisa menelan permennya.

"Mike- uhuk! Uhuk! Aku tidak bisa ...!"

"Ah, kamu akhirnya kalah makan permen dengan Donnie, Lame-o-nardo the Goaturtle," ejek Raph.

Skor: Leo 0 – 1 Donnie

To be continued

Hahaha! Leo kalah karena dapat rumput. Emang, sih rumput bukan zonk yang buruk tapi Leo nggak terbiasa makan rumput. Jadinya begini deh. Eh, Leo mending dimutasi jadi kambing saja. Hehe~ /disabet Leo

Bagaimana ceritanya? Lucu atau garing? Kalau garing, mohon maaf karena saya nggak begitu pandai bikin FF Humor. Akan kuusahakan membuatnya selucu mungkin sampai bikin perut kalian sakit! Hehe ...

Oh, hari ini Author publish FF ini dua chapter! So, don't be hesitant to read next! Semoga menghibur ...


	3. Round Two: Raph vs Mikey

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles was created by Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman. The 2k12 verse belongs to Nickelodeon.

Warning: OOC parah, humor garing, cerita absurd, banyak mengandung kejorokan, dsb

Summary: Mikey mengajak tiga kakaknya untuk ikut tantangan makan permen aneh bin ajaib! Satu yang rasanya enak dan yang satu rasanya eneg. Apa yang terjadi? Lihat saja kenistaan kura-kura ninja bersaudara ini! Enjoy!

 **Bean Boozled Challenge**

 **Round Two**

Sekarang giliran Raph melawan Mikey. Kali ini, mereka mendapat permen warna biru. Sebiru topengnya Leo. Bicara soal Leo, dia sedang meminum segelas air untuk menghilangkan rasa eneg.

"Hmm ... warna biru berarti antara rasa _blueberry_ sama odol," kata Donnie.

"Odol?" Alis kanan Raph terangkat. "Sepertinya nggak buruk."

"Zonk yang terlihat wajar," timpal Leo.

Donnie tertawa pelan. "Hehe. Anggap saja kita makan odol saat gosok gigi, Raph."

"OK, kita langsung makan saja. Ayo, Raphie!" seru Mikey, masih semangat seperti biasa.

Kura-kura pemegang _sai_ itu mengangguk. "Hmph, aku takkan kalah darimu, Mikey!" balasnya menantang.

"Semoga beruntung, _guys_. Satu ... dua ... tiga!" Leo memberi aba-aba. Raph dan Mikey langsung memakan permen biru itu.

"Yeah, dapat _blueberry,dude_!" pekik Mikey girang.

"Hmm ... odol," ucap Raph sambil mengunyah permennya dengan santai. " _No prob_. Rasanya segar, kok. Seperti makan permen _mint_."

" _Well_ , tetap saja kau kalah, Raph," ujar Leo. Sedangkan Donnie senyum-senyum saja.

"Hehe. Raph doyan banget makan odol," goda Mikey jahil.

"Biarin," dengus Raph, memalingkan mukanya. "Aku nggak akan kalah lain kali."

"Nanti kau saja yang habisin sisa odol kita, ya."

Yang lain tertawa, tapi Raph cuek saja sambil terus mengunyah permennya.

Skor: Raph 0 – 1 Mikey. Tapi karena Raph menikmatinya, jadi tidak ada masalah.

To be continued

Wah, round kali ini Raph kalah. Tapi sama seperti round sebelumnya, zonk yang didapat masih wajar. XD

Sorry kalau ceritanya masih garing. Huhuhu ... maafkan saya! *bersimpuh*

Semoga round berikutnya bisa bikin kalian ngakak! Hehe. See you next time, Readers! ^o^)/


	4. Round Three: Leo vs Raph

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles was created by Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman. The 2k12 verse belongs to Nickelodeon.

Warning: OOC parah, humor garing, cerita absurd, banyak mengandung kejorokan, dsb

Summary: Mikey mengajak tiga kakaknya untuk ikut tantangan makan permen aneh bin ajaib! Satu yang rasanya enak dan yang satu rasanya eneg. Apa yang terjadi? Lihat saja kenistaan kura-kura ninja bersaudara ini! Enjoy!

 **Bean Boozled Challenge**

 **Round Three**

Karena Leo dan Raph dapat zonk di ronde sebelumnya, maka mereka dipertemukan dalam ronde ketiga. Wow, duo kura-kura bertopeng biru-merah ini selalu dinantikan, sodara-sodara. Soalnya, mereka ini rival dalam hal latihan tanding dan debat saat membuat rencana untuk misi. Nah, sekarang mereka akan bertanding siapa yang dapat hoki dalam makan permen _bean boozled_.

Seperti yang kita lihat, manik _emerald_ Raph menatap tajam _sapphire_ milik Leo. Leo balas menatapnya, tak kalah tajamnya. Awas ketusuk. Eit, mereka nggak main tusuk-tusukan kok. Hehe.

" _Duuude_ , aku deg-degan nih ..." kata Mikey dengan mata membulat seperti bola pingpong.

"Ng? Deg-degan apanya?" tanya Donnie dengan dahi mengernyit, heran melihat adiknya itu.

"Kau lihat, Donnie? Dua kakak kita akan bertanding. Hehe."

"Ini pertandingan makan permen. Bukan pertandingan bertarung."

"Alah, sama saja kan? Sama-sama pertandingan. Wek!" Mikey menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Donnie, lalu dia menyodorkan mangkok permen kepada Raph. "Silakan ambil, _bro_!"

Raph mengocok mangkok permen itu. Dia mendapat permen berwarna putih dengan bercak kuning.

"Nah, kali ini rasa popcorn mentega sama telur busuk," sebut Mikey.

" _WHAT THE_ -" Leo dan Raph serempak kaget. Mata mereka terbelalak saking kagetnya.

"Telur busuk?! _Oh boy_ ..." Leo yang terkenal pemberani, bergidik ngeri seketika. Membayangkan gimana rasanya makan telur busuk. Rasanya saja nggak enak. Mual dan pengen muntah. _That's all_.

"Ughhh." Raph menutup mulutnya, menahan mual. Tampangnya terlihat seperti menghadapi pertarungan hidup dan mati. Jangan dapat zonk. Jangan dapat zonk! tekadnya dalam hati.

"Hayo, langsung saja makan permennya, _bro_! Ingat, jangan dimuntahin. Apapun rasanya," ujar Mikey memperingatkan. Tapi nadanya terdengar nyebelin bagi Raph. Nih anak minta dihajar, pikirnya.

"Semoga nggak dapat zonk, ya. Satu ... dua ... tiga!" Begitu diberi aba-aba oleh Donnie, kedua saudara yang paling tua darinya langsung mengunyah permen mereka. Ayo kita saksikan sama-sama. Siapakah yang menang?

"POPCORN!" teriak Leo penuh kemenangan kayak habis menang lotre. Sedangkan Raph yang di hadapannya mual-mual.

"HOEEEEEEEK!" Raph menutup mulutnya lagi. Dia pengen memuntahkannya tapi langsung di-stop Mikey.

"Ahahaha! Telan permennya, Raph! Jangan dimuntahin!"

"Ughhhhh! Oh, _shit_! _Shut up ya_ , Mikey!" Raph mulai mengumpat dengan permen yang masih di mulutnya. Abaikan saja adegan ini soalnya kata-katanya kasar.

Donnie langsung menjabat tangan Leo. "Selamat, Leo!"

Leo sendiri cuma tersenyum cerah seperti artis baru yang sedang naik daun.

Skor: Leo 1 – 0 Raph

To be continued

Hai, teman-teman~! Rizuki is back!

Ahh, efek stres karena tugas kuliah ini bikin WB kembali kambuh. Huhu. Makanya udah blank kalau mau nulis. Tapi untungnya setelah nonton Bean Boozled Challenge di Youtube, jadi ada motivasi bikin FF ini lagi. Hehe~

Semoga nggak garing, ya. BTW, kasihan banget si Raph, dapet zonk dua kali. Wkwkwkwk ... yang sabar, ya Raph.

Raph: Omonganmu itu nggak membantu!

Siapa suruh dapet zonk, wek! OK, OK. Kali ini aku bakal publish dua fic sekaligus. From now on, let's read Round Four!


	5. Round Four: Donnie vs Mikey

Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles was created by Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman. The 2k12 verse belongs to Nickelodeon.

Warning: OOC parah, humor garing, cerita absurd, banyak mengandung kejorokan, dsb

Summary: Mikey mengajak tiga kakaknya untuk ikut tantangan makan permen aneh bin ajaib! Satu yang rasanya enak dan yang satu rasanya eneg. Apa yang terjadi? Lihat saja kenistaan kura-kura ninja bersaudara ini! Enjoy!

 **Bean Boozled Challenge**

 **Round Four**

"Huek! Sumpah, rasanya eneg banget!" Raph tidak henti-hentinya mengumpat soal rasa telur busuk tadi. Dia segera menghilangkan rasa itu di lidahnya dengan memakan buah jeruk yang disiapkan Leo. Oh, ya buah jeruk itu pemberian dari April. "Asli, memang rasa telur busuk! Menjijikkan!"

"Hahaha ... Raph dapat telur busuk! Kasihan deh lu." Mikey menghapus air matanya akibat ngakak kejer lihat kakak keduanya mual-mual tadi.

"Ini salahmu, Mikey! Kalau saja kau nggak suruh aku telan permen sialan itu, aku nggak akan mual-mual begini!" tandas Raph marah.

"Oh, tidak bisa," tukas Mikey dengan nada lucunya. " _Rules are rules, dude_."

"Diem lu!" Raph melemparkan _deathglare_ terbaiknya ke arah adiknya itu.

"Sudahlah, _guys_." Leo menghentikan pertengkaran kedua adiknya itu dengan nada tegas. "Jangan bertengkar. Ini hanya permainan _challenge_ , kok. Nah, sekarang selanjutnya Donnie sama Mikey, kan?"

"Oh, ya? Yahoo!" Mikey segera memeluk Donnie. Orang, eh maksudnya mutan kura-kura yang dipeluk kaget karena Mikey memeluknya tiba-tiba. Mana pelukannya kuat lagi!

"Woy, Mikey! Jangan memelukku. Hmmmph ... sesak, tahu!" seru Donnie ngos-ngosan.

"Ups, maaf, D. Habis, aku lawanmu sekarang. Hehe." Mikey tertawa ngikik sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Gitu saja kok senang banget."

"Sudah, sudah. Ambil saja permennya, Mikey," perintah Leo sambil memberikan wadah permen itu kepada Mikey. Mikey mengocoknya dan mengambil isinya. Dia mendapat permen warna hijau lumut, sama dengan warna kulitnya Raph.

" _See_? Dapat hijau lagi!" seru Mikey.

"Kali ini hijau lumut," sambung Donnie.

"Warna hijau lumut, ya. Hmm ..." Leo memperhatikan kemasannya. "Antara rasa jus pir dan upil."

"Upil?! Pfffft ..." Raph menahan tawanya agar tidak kesedak jeruk yang dia makan.

Donnie sendiri merinding ketakutan. Disuruh makan upil?! _Holy mackerel_! _This is a nightmare, man_!

"Boleh juga ini," komentar Mikey. "Hei, D! Ayo, kita makan permennya sekarang!"

Donnie mengangguk lemah dengan air mata buaya. Buaya? Hei, author nggak sebut Leatherhead si mutan buaya, ya.

Leo mulai memberi aba-aba. "Kalian siap? Satu ... dua ... tiga!"

Dengan cepat, Mikey memakan permennya. Sementara Donnie makan permennya takut-takut. Hasilnya ...

"Iyaaaacks! Huek!" Donnie mengeluarkan lidahnya dengan tampang jijik. Dia langsung berdiri dan buru-buru ke toilet. Tapi dicegah Leo.

"Wow! Wow! Telan permennya, Don! Telan!" perintah Leo seperti komandan tentara Amrik. "Jangan dimuntahin. Telan saja!"

"Ukhhhh ..." Donnie terlihat seperti ibu muda baru hamil yang sedang mual. Seakan tidak sanggup menelannya. "Air ... aku butuh air!"

Leo segera ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. Sedangkan Raph ngakak kejer lihat reaksi nista adik tertuanya itu. "Ahahaha! Donnie dapat upil ternyata!"

"Hmm, enak!" Tiba-tiba Mikey berseru dengan wajah cerah.

"Eh? Enak, ya?" tanya Raph, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Mikey. "Kamu pasti dapat jus pir, nih!"

"Bukan! Soalnya ada asin-asinnya gitu, _dude_ ," sanggah Mikey cepat.

"Asin?" Raph mengernyit heran. "Jangan-jangan ..."

"KAMU DAPAT UPIL JUGA?!" Teriakan Raph yang menggema sukses membuat Leo – yang lagi ngasih minum Donnie – syok seketika. Begitu pula Donnie yang hampir saja keselek air minum yang diteguknya.

"WHAT?! Upil jorok gitu kamu bilang enak?!" Donnie terbelalak tak percaya.

Bukannya malu, Mikey malah mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya. Tentu saja sodaranya hanya bisa _facepalm_ melihatnya.

Oke, terbongkar sudah aib kura-kura berwajah unyu pemegang _nunchaku_ ini. Tak disangka, dia punya hobi aneh yang tidak diketahui siapapun, apalagi kakak-kakaknya sendiri. Yaitu suka ngupil, terus upilnya dijilat.

Imut-imut tapi jorok, itulah Michelangelo.

"Ewwww! Mikey jorok. Masak upil saja kau berani makan!" Raph meringis jijik.

"Upil itu enak, lho," tutur Mikey sok polos. "Kalau mau, kamu bisa mencobanya sendiri, _dude_. Hehe."

"Ogah! Aku nggak mau," dengus Raph.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan kasih upilku. Mau?" goda Mikey dengan nada jahil.

"Udah kubilang, aku gak mau! Kalau kau berani kasih upilmu, akan kutendang kau!" ancam Raph emosi dengan perempatan muncul di dahinya.

Melihat kedua adiknya berantem lagi, habis sudah kesabaran Leo. Lalu kura-kura ninja paling tua itu berteriak keras, "BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM?!"

Skor: Donnie 1 – 1 Mikey. Tetap sama. Tidak ada peningkatan sebab dua-duanya zonk.

To be continued

Ahahahaha! Ngakak kejer aku lihat Donnie sama Mikey dinistain! Wkwkwkwk! Nggak ada yang menang sama sekali! Ahahaha! XD

Ah, sudah nggak terasa udah Round Four. Hmm ... apakah Round Five juga begitu? Oh, I won't tell you, guys. Sampe aku akan publish cerita berikutnya. Tapi tahun depan ... (Readers: *suara kecewa penonton komedi Amrik*)

Sabar dulu! Soalnya, Author banyak banget tugas kuliah yang harus kukerjakan. Mungkin Author bakalan fokus untuk menyelesaikan cerita ini. Jadi mohon ditunggu, ya~

Bye, everyone. See you next round!


End file.
